Second chances
by Lone4ever2006
Summary: He doesn't love you....I don't care...Then why did the light in your eyes go out..its dark, you can't see my eyes....


**Here is another thing that came to me...I just wish I could get all these good ideas for my story!Sometimes its hard to write a story...**

**

* * *

**

**Second Chances**

"He doesn't love you," He said stepping out of the shadows.

I lit my cigarette and said carelessly, " I don't care." We've had this discussion for the past five years. I know he doesn't love me, but what am I to do? Life isn't simple anymore. It's not black and white. More like a shade of gray.

"You do care. That's why your body stiffened and the light in your eyes went out."

"How can you see my eyes? It is dark and I am in the shadows."

"Your eyes tell a story of their own. Just like the books you cling to for all your sanity."

"So you think you have me all figured out? Better than that fool I am to marry tomorrow morning?" I took a long drag and exhaled slowly, breathing in the smell of smoke.

He snorted and moved closer to me. I could feel his breath on the back on my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed, as he knew I would. He is my weakness. Him and only him can render me speechless and make my knees go weak. I feel him touch my neck lightly and I try my hardest to keep up my resolve. He makes it crumble faster than I can rebuild it.

"You do not need to marry the fool."

We have always called my boyfriend 'The fool'. I always thought that the fool was exactly that, a fool for thinking that he loved me and could give me what I wanted. It's not that I do not love the fool, for I love him as a brother but nothing more. He isn't what I am looking for. He doesn't stimulate me, nor does he make me feel anything.

"The fool believes that you need a hero, someone to save you from yourself. You and I both know that you need neither. You have a savior and there is nothing wrong with you. You are not broken. You are a spy because you choose to. You wear black because you like it. You aren't social because you hate it. You started smoking because he drove you to. You know he can never make you feel the way I do. I make you awake, fully alive."

"You are right about everything, but I gave myself to you freely, along time ago. You denied me, so it is over. There are no second chances."

"Yet you keep giving them to me." He kisses my neck softly, making me shiver.

"How can I not, when you take them willingly."

"Then let me take you. We are both spies. We could leave and never been seen by anyone ever again. We do not owe the wizarding world anything."

"I owe Harry and I owe Ron. Despite what you maybe believe. You owe Dumbledore, he saved your ass."

"Fine. You owe potty and the fool, and I owe the old crack pot."

I smile and say, "I have to go. I need to at least be in my room when they come and wake me up."

"It doesn't have to be like this. If you marry him you will be settling! You are so much more than a mother of seven children, the proud owner of a shack and a maid. You are wise, and beautiful and you deserve so much more than this. I can give you what you want. I can give you all that you would ever need. He wants you to be this submitting wife, I want your fire and spunk."

I move out of his arms and step on my cigarette. I start walking back to the house. "I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow."

"I love you, never forget that," He said quietly. I feel my eyes start to tear up and I turn to face him but he was gone.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the wedding to start. Severus watched silently and nervously. He wasn't going to stop her from marrying the weasel but he was hoping she would come to her senses and not do this. It suddenly gets really quiet, and Severus looks towards the door. Then people started whispering. Looking back at the front of the church there was Hermione with a duffel bag talking to Weasley and Potter. Severus stood up and walked towards her. He saw Ron grimace and turn red, but Potter was doing something totally weird. Potter was smiling and nodding.

Hermione frowned at Ron and shrugged her shoulders and moved over Harry. Harry nodded and looked over at Severus then smiled at Hermione. She turned around and smiled at Severus. He gave her a smile of reassurance and then grabbed her hand. With a loud 'CRACK' they were gone.


End file.
